They Weren't Known For
by hiddenheart4020
Summary: Freeverses of, eventually, all the cabins.
1. Chapter 1: Hephaestus

**AN: Okay, my first attempt at freeverse. It's from Jake Mason, Nyssa, and Harley's (isn't that his name?) POV. I got the idea from the wonderful Daughter of Hypnos, who wrote Not Even A Passing Glance, which is amazing, go read it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own :(<strong>

* * *

><p>She was so l.o.v.e.d by *everyone*<p>

No matter that she d/e/c/e/i/v/e/d and l=i=e=d to them

She would always be _soso_ very **perfect**

Because she was a d~a~u~g~h~t~e~r of l*o*v*e

Forget that she was the e-n-e-m-y and a m`u`r`d`e`r`e`r

Forget that she k+i+l+l+e+d one of their f^a^m^i^l^y

She was the d~a~u~g~h~t~e~r of l*o*v*e

Ergo, p#e#r#f#e#c#t

Everyone comforted _her_

Until they found o#u#t

Then she became a **perfect **"h"e"r"o"

Everyone had to mourn her

But only t.h.r.e.e (plus _her)_

Mourned him

Hephaestus' kids weren't known for holding g^r^u^d^g^e^s

But they weren't know for f_o_r_g_i_v_e_n_e_s_s, either

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that turned out different than I had thought. Hope you enjoyed, though! Please don't think I hate Silena, I don't, but this popped into my head and wanted to be written. Should I turn this into another drabble story? Like a "They Weren't Know For..." thing and have all the cabins? Also, I can be a beta now! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodite

**AN: I got so much positive feedback, I decided to make it into an actual story. Thanks to Athena Goddess of the Wise and Daughter of Hypnos! You guys rock! Also, I need your advice. At my school, they have Leadership (an elective) and Student Council (ASB, not an elective). ASB you run for and get elected by the students. This year, they have a rule where you have to transfer into Leadership if you win the election. Last year I peacefully coexisted as secretary of ASB (I love ASB, it's the best) and I was in drama (also my life, an elective). For two years it's been my dream to be president of ASB, but this year of drama will be the best since I'm a "veteran". The ASB advisor knows and trusts me, so she offered to reach a compromise if I win; ask Mrs. Wright (the drama teacher) if I could come once a week or something. Well, today Mrs. Wright found out I was running and seems super ticked because she doesn't know about the compromise and thinks I'm choosing Leadership (which she hates) over drama. Also, I realized that Leadership is 5th period, so I could switch P.E. and History and have P.E. 5th period and not affect drama (1st period) at all! So, should I run? Sorry it's such a long AN, but I want your opinion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>People called them l*a*z*y, w#e#a#k<p>

Like they didn't care about s`t`r`e`n`g`t`h

However, the others didn't understand how truly s`t`r`o`n`g they were

The children of l~o~v~e were hated, laughed at, and scorned

Like they weren't g*o*o*d enough

Do they know how hard that r-e-a-l-l-y is?

No one even r+e+c+o+g+n+i+z+e+d them

Until the b^e^s^t of the b^e^s^t stood up

And was a h=e=r=o

Then they were g*o*o*d enough

C!e!l!e!b!r!a!t!e!d, even

The Aphrodite kids weren't known for being h=e=r=o=e=s

But that doesn't mean they can't t.r.y

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like both so far were rather Silena-centric. I didn't mean to, I promise!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Hermes

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Writer's block. SO much thanks to Sam (girl with the mockingjay wings)! Without her ideas and beta-ing, you would not be getting this update. Thanks, Sam!**

* * *

><p>The Hermes cabin didn't try to be d\i\s\h\o\n\e\s\t<p>

Or l+i+a+r+s, t!h!e!i!f!s, and general m:i:s:c:h:e:i:f makers

It just came n^a^t^u^r^a^l^l^y

Which was bad for their r`e`p`u`t`a`t`i`o`n`s

Like, for i.n.s.t.a.n.c.e,

People who didn't know L~u~k~e personally,

just s#o#n o|f H*e*r*m*e*s

didn't seem s!u!r!p!r!i!s!e!d

But he was a good p[e]r[s]o[n

They are a.l.l g_o_o_d people

The Hermes cabin wasn't know for l,o,y,a,l,t,y

But that doesn't mean they don't t(r)y


	4. Chapter 4: Poseidon

**AN: Thanks for all the support, loyal (and new) readers! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>The P^o^s^e^i^d^o^n kids didn't hate, necessarily.<p>

So, just because Poseidon h.a.t.e.d Athena,

it didn't mean that his kids did.

In fact, c[o[n[t[r[a[r[y

to p]o]p]u]l]a]r belief,

they didn't h.a.t.e her at all.

Afraid of h-e-r, perhaps, but

T(r)i(t)o(n) just didn't care,

P/e/r/c/y, of course, loved A*n*n*a*b*e*t*h,

and T`y`s`o`n was rather oblivious to it all.

The Poseidon kids weren't known for f~o~r~g~i~v~e~n~e~s~s,

but that doesn't mean they don't f!o!r!g!i!v!e


	5. Chapter 5: Hades

**AN: Yay new chapter! It's one of my favorites, personally. Also, is anyone doing NaNoWriMo with me? If you don't know what it is, PM me! Everyone needs to know the amazingness of NaNo! Especially you guys!**

* * *

><p>The Hades kids were relatively low on the totem p-o-l-e.<p>

Below everyone, even as B~i~g T~h~r~e~e kids.

They were powerful, ignored, and f=e=a=r=e=d.

What, just because their father ruled the Underworld, they were all e.m.o.s?

They're to be seen, not heard or r!e!c!o!g!n!i!z!e!d.

Did anyone know that they were l;o;n;e;l;y?

Did anyone know they were b:i:t:t:e:r?

No, they were the s'h'a'd'o'w's.

Never the stars, never i`m`p`o`r`t`a`n`t.

The Hades kids weren't know for wanting a^t^t^e^n^t^i^o^n,

But that doesn't mean they don't think about f*a*m*e.


End file.
